Girlfriend
by VampHeart9123
Summary: Utau has always wanted to be more than friends with Kukai but he's dating Saaya the all time bad girl. An opportunity to express what she feels comes her way. But how will end? An Kutau song fic: Read and review to find out WARNING: Mild Language


**VHeart: Hay I decided to write a short song Fic. I just love these types of fanfic's! It happens to be one of my favorite songs! And guess what? It's all about Kutau!**

**Ikuto: What happened to Amuto? *pouting* **

**Amu: *Shrugs,* I'm not complaining.**

**Ikuto: B-but Amu, I thought you loved me?**

**Amu: In your dreams...**

**Ikuto: I was counting on that...**

**Kukai: Sweet, love to see it.**

**Utau: Yay—I mean cool…**

**VHeart: Yeah ok. Chimma the disclaimer please!**

**Chimma: VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara or this song... only me!**

**XxxSCxxX-Utau POV-XxxSCxxX**

Kukai and I are best friends. But I have always wanted to be more. Sadly his having a girlfriend makes it a lot harder for me to be even closer to him. Amu, Yaya and Rima had planned us to go to a club, where we didn't have to worry about boys and relationships. I agreed, feeling that I needed to loosen a little.

We wore miniskirts and spaghetti strap tops. Amu's was red, Yaya's was pink, Rima's was blue and mine was yellow.

The club was called Midnight Sea, and it was one of the most popular places to go. Being over 18, we were allowed to get in. The first thing you could here was a mix of Poker Face and Just Dance.

"Let's dance and then we'll head over for drinks, Utau," I turned to look over at Amu. I hadn't paid much attention because I was looking for a certain guy with brown messy hair. (Hehe Utau can't have a day without him in her mind.) "I have a special surprised planned for you." And then she disappeared in the crowd.

After twenty minutes of dancing, I decided to take a breather. Sitting on a stool near the bar, I looked around to see a few faces. There was Nagi, who was talking to Tadase and Kairi, who was then joined with Rima and Yaya. Then I saw Ikuto, who was looking around for Amu, I guess. He was talking to... Ahhhhhhhhhh! Kukai!

Oh my God, oh my Holy God, Kukai was here! Out of every club in this town he had to be HERE and with his girlfriend Saaya.

Her hair was left down, and wore a tight miniskirt and a boob tube top that looks like a material that just covered her. Ugh that wanna be!

The music suddenly got quiet and everyone's voices quieted, which was a big surprise. (No one shuts up in a night club lols)

"What's up Midnight Sea, people! I'm your DJ, Random Hitler and I'm gonna be your host for tonight!" Everyone cheered, some whistled others just clapped. I looked over at Kukai. He didn't really seem interested, like his mind was on something else. Saaya tried to get his attention but he didn't move. Ha! Take that bitch! Then out of nowhere, a familiar voice was heard on the mic.

"Hay everyone, I'm Amu, no need for more information, and I'm here to introduce to you a special person who would be coming up here and showing you wanna be singers what it's like to sing!" Surprisingly the crowd went even louder. I looked at Ikuto and he seemed dazed over Amu. Well he found her.  
At least she's lucky to have a boyfriend who looks up at her with admiration. I wish Kukai dumped that rubbish and see what possibilities he could have had with me. His girlfriend is a) stupid, b) suitable to be a slut, and c) doesn't deserve someone like Kukai. She deserves less.

"Give a BIG welcome for my best friend HOSHINA UTAU!" Suddenly I felt lights upon on me as everyone's eyes turned to me. And if more possible, the crowd went louder. I glanced over to Kukai and saw him smile. Wait, smiling at me?

"Utau...Utau...Utau...Utau...Utau..." people were screaming my name begging for me to go up. But I didn't move. Kukai then walked to me, giving me a push to go on stage.

"You can do it. I've heard your voice since we were 4,"

"I-I don't think—" I started to protest.

"Do it for me then. Just think of me when you sing." I nodded and started to walk to the stage. As I was walking Saaya gave me a glare, or should I say '_don't look at Kukai, he is mine,' _glare.

I got on stage and looked at the song Amu chosen. My smile grew wide. When I looked at Amu she smiled to. "We love you Utau!" she screamed.

"We love you Utau!" I looked at my friends and gave them thumbs up. Well more to Kukai. He gave small thumbs up in return. They were at the back, close to the center. A plan made its way to my head. Smiling I thought to myself 'what a perfect way for what I'm about to do'.

"Hay everyone, I'm Utau and I'm gonna give you the best memory this club will ever have!" they cheered more as the song started.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

I pointed to Kukai, which most of the audience followed to look.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

I danced a little but making sure my eyes were only on him.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
and hell yeah, I'm a mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._

I stopped dancing and made my way down the stage. The crowd made room for me to walk.

_She's like so whatever  
you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about _

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

I was now in the middle of the walk way.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

I then slowly walked towards him. His then shocked face and pissed off girlfriend made me more hyper to sing.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

I was now facing him, having his girlfriend watching every bit.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

I turned towards her, making her backing up.

_Cause she's like so whatever  
and she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and that's what everybody's talking about_

I was now in her face. She fell from slipping but I still stood there singing.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

I walked back to him, making seducing moves with my butt and hips.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

I wrapped my fingers around his hair. He was still looking frozen.

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

Saaya then went and attacked me. But I dodged her making her falling run into Kukai

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
_C_ause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

I pushed her out of the way and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before running off towards the stage.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way _

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way; you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey; I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way_

I finished with my hand up pointing up and my hip sticking out. The crowd cheered then. I gave them all a 'THANKYOU' before running off stage to Amu.

Kukai stared at me, ignoring Saaya's complaints. I stared back but then faced my friends.

"Utau you were HOT up there!"

"Yeah, dam girl, didn't know you had THAT voice!"

"Awesome Utau, da best girlfriend!"

Everyone commented on me singing except for Kukai and Saaya. He was still staring.

Then he was walking up to me. Before I knew what I did, I looked back at Amu.

"Can we go home?" this made the group stop talking and Kukai stop walking. Amu looked at me funny before agreeing. Yaya, Rima, Amu and I left without saying a word to anyone. No hugs no good byes, nothing. Even Ikuto and Amu didn't say their farewells. I felt bad but I couldn't deal with what I just did. Me kissing Kukai... Not me, not me, not me AT ALL!

As we were walking outside, I heard someone coming from the doors, but I ignored them.

"Utau, hey, wait up!" I was about to get inside the car when Kukai's hands turned me around.

I didn't look at him, embarrass at what I pulled off. _Idiot Utau, never thinking!_

"Kukai please, I don't wanna talk about—" I gave in and looked in his eyes. Big mistake.

The next thing I knew was I was embraced and met with soft lips I had tasted once inside the club. It was short, but longer than what I had done.

We pulled back at the same time and gazed into each other's eyes. Green and purple hues.

"It's ok we'll talk tomorrow Utau_ Koi.," _I blushed a little but nodded. We kissed a few more times before pulling apart and finishing our goodbyes. Amu and the girls smiled when I went inside the car.

"What?"

"You and Kukai…Kawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" They all said.

Yeah and starting from tomorrow it's going to be me and Kukai, Kukai and me, no more of Saaya getting in the way.

**XxxSCxxX-Saaya POV-XxxSCxxX**

"Kukai," I ran up to him, socked and humiliated. "Kukai did you see what that slut did—"

"I wanna break up," I stopped walking and looked at him.

"What?"

"And Utau isnt a slut, you are," With that he left me standing there alone. Fine, Kukai do whatever. I never liked you or that Utau anyway. I walked to my car and started the engine, not wanting to deal with what happened tonight.

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: What did you think? I was even nice to put a little Amuto in it?**

**Amu: Awwww cute story!**

**Utau: Mmmm…my and 'girlfriend' do go well together…**

**Kukai: Nice…**

**Ikuto: Mmmm... Fine it was good**

**VHeart: *Giggles * thank you. And don't worry there would be one for you to Ikuto!**

**Chimma and Everyone: R&R please! Or else no Amuto Song Fic!**

**VHeart: PLEASE!**

Song by Avril Lavigne: Girlfriend.


End file.
